You Choose
by Section8grl
Summary: I decided to experiment a little. As the title suggests, you get to choose what happens in the story. You get two choices. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stranger Things or the Find Your Fate. I'm just using these for fun.

I originally meant this to be a little hurt/comfort one shot but it started to take on a life of it's own. At the end of each chapter you'll be given two choices. Write a review with your vote for what you want to happen next. The one with the most votes will be the next chapter.

Warning. There are some scenes and themes in this story that some may find a bit disturbing. I apologise.

YOU CHOOSE

Chapter 1

Another quiet day in Hawkins. No missing kids, no secret government experiments, no monsters from another dimension. Jim Hopper sighed happily. He could get used to this. An easy day and the house to himself for once. Eleven was having a sleepover at Maxs'.

Hopper was pleased the two of them were finally getting along. Heading into the teenage years Eleven needed a girl friend. Someone she could talk about boys and clothes with. Besides, rivalries between girls were bad enough, add telekinetic power into the mix and things could get explosive.

He grabbed his hat, jacket and keys and was nearly out the door when his secretary Polly called him back. He sighed, less happily. It was too good to be true, he should have known.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's Mrs Gunderson" Polly said

Hopper groaned in exasperation. Mrs Gunderson was a widow and one woman Neighbourhood Watch. She spent all day by the window with a pair of binoculars, looking for suspicious behaviour to report. She called the police about everything from kids to wildlife.

"What's happened?" he asked sarcastically. "Raccoons eating her garbage again?

"She saw Lonnie Byers car, weaving all over the road"

Hopper began to get a bad feeling.

"Which direction was he going?"

Polly raised an eyebrow.

"You really need to ask?"

Feeling like a stone had dropped into his stomach Hopper grabbed the nearest phone and punched in Joyce's number.

"Come on, come on, come on." he chanted as the phone rang and rang. "Come on! Answer!" he shouted before slamming down the receiver. "Shit!"

Ignoring Polly's raised eyebrows he ran for his truck. Lonnie Byers being back in town meant one thing. Trouble. Thank God the kids were out. Will sleeping over at the Wheelers, Jonathan on a date with Nancy. Still, Hopper's blood ran cold at the thought of what Lonnie might do to Joyce when he found her alone.

The file cabinets at the station were jam packed with reports of domestic disturbances at the Byers. Hopper himself had lost count of the number of calls he'd received from concerned neighbours or the terrified kids. He still got cold shivers down his spine when he recalled the fear in Jonathan and Will's voices. He pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

Arriving at the Byers' house Hopper got a horrible sense of deja vu. Lonnie's car was parked at a drunken angle, the mailbox still stuck to the front bumper. Drunk Lonnie was the worst, the most violent. Hearing Joyce scream, Hopper tore up the steps and burst in the door.

Lonnie had Joyce pinned to the kitchen floor. He held her arms down above her head, and he was sat on her legs, unbuckling his pants, her shirt torn open exposing her breasts in a simple cotton bra.

"GET OFF HER!" Hopper roared, grabbing Lonnie by the scruff of his neck and practically flinging him across the room.

Joyce sat up and scooted back across the floor, trying to put as much distance between herself and her ex husband as she could. Hopper stood protectively in front of her, his breathing shallow, his hands balled into fist, trying to resist the urge to beat Lonnie into a blood pulp.

Climbing to his feet, Lonnie smirked at his old rival.

"No need to get so upset Jimmy. I was gonna let you have her after I was finished" He laughed.

WHAM!

Hopper's fist smashed into Lonnie's face with a satisfying crunch, his other fist made a soft thudding sound as it collided with Lonnie's stomach. Then Hopper's knee came up and caught Lonnie hard in the balls. The other man fell to the floor groaning in pain. Hopper kicked him in the stomach once more for good measure, then pulled him up by his shirt and half-dragged, half-carried him out the door.

"Get out of here!" Hopper growled throwing Lonnie down the porch steps like the piece of garbage he was. "If I catch you round here again I'll kill you."

He waited until Lonnie climbed painfully into his car and drove off before going back inside.

Joyce was putting her torn shirt at the bottom of the trash where the boys wouldn't find it. Hopper turned round to give her a bit of privacy, although the image was seared in his memory.

"You can look now" she said softly.

He turned round. She'd put her cardigan back on and stood awkwardly, hugging herself and biting her lip. He wished she wouldn't do that. It made him think of things he shouldn't in the circumstances.

"Are you hurt?" he asked focusing on the matter at hand.

"I hit my head on the table when I fell" Joyce told him. "I don't think it's bleeding though"

"Is it okay if I check?" Hopper asked holding his hands up but not touching her without her say so.

When she nodded, he gently examined the area she indicated, brushing her hair out of the way while he looked for blood. She hissed with pain when his fingers found a large lump.

"You're right. There's no blood, but you've got one hell of a bump there"

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Joyce broke it.

"How did you know he was here?"

"Mrs Gunderson. She saw his car. Called the station"

"Thank God she did. If she hadn't. If you hadn't come..." Joyce dissolved into tears as the reality of what had nearly happened tonight hit home. Her knees gave way. Hopper scooped her up and carried into the front room. He sat down on the sofa with her on his lap, holding her as she cried, like he'd done countless times before with Sara and Eleven.

It took him about two seconds to realise his mistake. What works with your daughters doesn't work so well with a woman you're attracted, especially when you're already kind of aroused. He could feel every inch of Joyces' body pressed against his own. He vividly remembered what was just underneath that cardigan. The inevitable happened. He got an erection. He silently cursed himself and tried to shift his seat so she wouldn't feel it.

No such luck, Joyce moved and her thigh brushed against Hopper's erection. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. She bit her lip and he felt himself get harder. The atmosphere around them began to crackle with electricity.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This first one is a bit of an easy one. Should they kiss or shouldn't they. YES or NO. Review and vote.


	2. Chapter 2

The votes are in. Here's the result. This chapter gets a little smutty.

CHAPTER 2

Hopper meant to say something, apologise, explain, just something. But he never got the chance because Joyce's lips were suddenly pressed against his own.

Her kiss was hard, wild desperate. Her hands were everywhere. She whimpered with need, the sound going straight to his cock, making him harder if that was even possible. When she shifted so she was straddling him, he pulled away.

"Joyce" he warded his voice husky.

She pushed him back against the sofa, kissing him again, even harder, pinning him with her body so he couldn't pull away. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced, but he knew it was wrong. Joyce had been through something tonight, her emotions were all over the place, she wasn't thinking straight. He had to. He couldn't do this, no matter how badly he wanted to.

When she started moving on his lap, grinding against his erection, he pushed at her shoulders just hard enough to put a few inches of distance between them.

"Joyce" he panted, fighting to control himself. "We can't"

She moved his hands then took off her cardigan. Her nipples poking through her bra. Hopper gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. Joyce started to gently pull his head towards her breasts. His resistance crumbled.

With a groan he buried his face in her cleavage, peppering it with kisses, before taking a hard peak into his mouth, suckling it through the material of her bra, then turning his attention to the other one. Joyce moaned and started to move on his lap again, he thrust against her, creating a delicious friction.

The only sounds in the room were their pants and moans, plus material of their pants rubbing together. Soon, Hopper felt the tightness in his balls, signalling that his climax was near. He was going to cum in his pants. He hadn't done that since high school.

Joyce was close as well. Her movements were getting faster and she started to cry out. Hopper grabbed her hips, thrusting harder and faster against her. Her cries got louder and louder until she stiffened in his arms, arched her back and gave out one last cry as she came. He followed straight after, groaning as he orgasmed.

They clung to each other as they came down off the high. Then reality hit.

End of chapter 2

No choice to make this time. I think I need to cool down. My first time writing smut, so please be nice.

It's my birthday tomorrow so it'll be a couple of days before the next chapter is up.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little while but here it is.

CHAPTER 3

On shaky legs Joyce climbed off Hopper's lap. She grabbed her cardigan off the floor and wrapped it tightly around herself. He just stared at the stain on the front of his pants as if it could provide answers.

"You have to go" Joyce said her voice trembling.

Hopper broke out of whatever trance he'd been under. He stood up, his legs felt like jelly. He reached out a comforting hand.

"Joyce..." he started but she backed away holding her hands up as if warding him off. It made him feel even worse.

"Please! Just go" she begged before fleeing to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

If Hopper had a gun, he would have shot himself. Had he completely lost his mind? Dry humping a woman who'd just been sexually assaulted? Joyce of all people. He was supposed to be her friend, to offer comfort and support, not fuck her through their clothes. It didn't matter that she started it, he should have stopped it. How could she ever trust him again?

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and left.

Hearing Hopper's truck drive away, Joyce stripped off her clothes, threw them in the laundry hamper and took a long shower, hoping to wash away the shame and clear her jumbled emotions.

So much had happened tonight. So many conflicting feelings in such a short time. Anger at Lonnie's appearance after so long, fear when he attacked her, relief and gratitude at Hopper's timely arrival, more anger, disgust, fear again, warmth, affection and finally overwhelming desire.

The rest was just sensation. Hopper's hands and mouth, his hard body pressed against hers. Them moving together racing towards that final moment of ecstasy. Remembering it made her wish she'd obeyed her instincts and dragged him into the bedroom for round two. She turned the cold water up hoping to douse the flames.

Desire was an emotion Joyce hadn't really felt for a long time, since before the boys were born. After things went south with Lonnie, she decided those kind of feelings were dangerous. They clouded your mind and ultimately led to heartache. When Hopper returned after his divorce and the spark of attraction flared to life, she'd stomped it out, or so she thought. The night's events suggested she hadn't done a very good job of it. She sighed. Things had been so much easier with Bob.

Bob! Joyce's gut twisted with guilt. Turning off the shower she dried quickly, put on her pyjamas and laid down on the bed cuddling a pillow like a teddy bear.

Bob had been a teddy bear, a big life size. Warm, cuddly, affectionate and comforting. He'd fitted in so easily around the boys and her job. He never asked questions, never got suspicious about the secrets, never jealous of her closeness to Hopper. With Bob, Joyce felt more normal than she had in a long time. Then he'd been killed, and it was her fault.

She'd brought him into the craziness with Hawkins Lab and the Upside Down. She showed him Will's drawings, dragged him into those vine covered tunnels. And why? Because of the very same feelings she tried so hard to bury. Feelings she had for Hopper.

Everything was such a mess, and the worst of it, there was no one Joyce could talk to. Normally she'd have been straight on the phone to Hopper. No matter the time he'd have come round. They'd have talked, shared a cigarette, her drawing strength from his presence. Not this time. How could she when Hopper was at the centre of her confusion.

"I'm home" Jonathan's voice accompanied by the door closing. "Mom! You awake"

Joyce froze. The bedroom light was off, maybe if she stayed very still and quiet he would assume she was asleep. She couldn't let him see her like this. The whole story might come out. She couldn't let him know what Lonnie did. All she ever tried to do was protect her boys.

"Mom" Jonathan knocked at the bedroom door. "Everything alright?"

She stayed where she was, hardly daring to breathe.

"I saw Dad." Jonathan announced. "Has something happened? You can tell me."

End of Chapter 3

Should Joyce tell Jonathan what happened, (leaving out some of the more graphic details), or should she keep quiet? Review and vote.


	4. Chapter 4

The votes have been counted, here's what you picked.

I've put a bit of Hopper/Eleven family fluff in this chapter, to offset a bit of the angst.

CHAPTER 4

Joyce opened her door yawning and rubbing her eyes, pretending she'd been asleep. Jonathan was immediately contrite.

"Sorry Mom. Didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay honey. What did you say? You saw your father?"

"Yeah. Saw him in his car" Jonathan looked a little worried. "He hasn't been here, has he?"

She shook her head.

"Haven't seen him. Thank God. He was probably meeting up with some of his old beer buddies"

Jonathan didn't seem convinced.

"You're sure you haven't seen him?" he asked a little suspiciously.

Joyce folded her arms and looked her son in the eye.

"Jonathan" she said firmly. "If your father had been here, you'd know. The whole town would know"

"You're right. I'm sorry I just.."

He never got to finish what he was going to say because she pulled him into a hug.

"I know honey. I know" she said softly, taking his face tenderly in her hands. "But I'm fine. Really"

She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Mom"

Joyce shut her bedroom door and leaning against it sank to the floor. She hated lying to Jonathan but she had no other choice. She couldn't tell him what happened. It would only upset him and he might do something stupid, like confront Lonnie. Things would get ugly.

On the other she couldn't just ignore what him. Jonathan would have been suspicious and started investigating. Her eldest son was a bloodhound when it came to ferreting out the truth. That's how he and Nancy exposed Hawkin's lab. He would seek out his father, and God only knows what fairytale Lonnie would tell. Jonathan wouldn't believe him, her boys weren't stupid, but it would lead to questions she wasn't prepared to answer. Things could again get ugly.

No! Joyce decided, it was better to just feign ignorance, pretend she hadn't seen Lonnie at all. She had to protect her boys. This was her mess, she'd sort it out.

Hopper! She had to talk to him, make sure he didn't accidentally reveal something. She blushed. And apologise for tonight, for taking advantage of a normal male reaction, using it for her own satisfaction.

She couldn't bear to lose his friendship, after all they'd been through. She wouldn't have gotten through the last couple of years without his support. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't imagine life without him in it. They were like a family. She couldn't lose him, not over a moment of weakness.

Hopper woke up the next morning tired and grumpy after a restless night. He'd tossed and turned for hours going over things in his mind. When he didn finally sleep he was tortured by erotic dreams and horrible nightmares about Joyce. Both of which had him waking up in a sweat.

At leas the stain on his pants seem to have gone. He'd left them soaking in the bathtub with some laundry detergent. He'd know for sure when they dried. Switching on the coffee machine, he lit a cigarette, allowing the smoke to calm him.

He'd have to see Joyce today, apologise for last night, for letting his balls rule his brain. He couldn't bear to lose her friendship, not after everything they'd been through together. He, Eleven, Joyce and the boys were like a family. He wouldn't let a moment of weakness destroy that.

Pouring out the coffee, he put the phone back on the hook. It rang before he took the first sip. It was a welcome call. Eleven, wanting to say good morning and tell him all about the sleepover. She'd had such fun with Max, watching cheesy movies, playing games, talking and eating mountains of junk food.

Hearing her talk, Hopper felt his heart lift. Other areas of his life maybe completely fucked up, but at least he and Eleven were in a good place. She loved being able to go out and see people. He loved to see her so happy. She'd even started calling him dad.

"I wanted to ask you something" she asked uncertainly.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"Mike called. He's invited me and Max round for a game of Dungeons & Dragons. Is it okay if I go?"

Hopper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course you can go. Did you think I would say no?"

"But I've been out all night, and the game could take all day. I won't see you until dinner"

He smiled fondly.

"El" he said softly. "You're a kid. It's the weekend. You should spend time with your friends. You've spent enough time cooked up in here. Enjoy yourself"

"Okay" she said happily. "Love you Dad"

She'd been calling him that for months, but it still felt like his heart was going to burst.

"Love you too sweetheart"

He put the phone down feeling much happier. It rang again. Flo, with bad news.

"Lonnie Byers is in the drunk tank. He looks like he did a few rounds with the Incredible Hulk"

"What did he do?" Hopper asked wearily, then a cold fear gripped him. "Did he hurt Joyce? The kids?"

"Not that I've heard" Flo replied, if she was startled by the urgency in the chief's voice, she didn't show it. "He got into a fight in a bar."

A bar fight. That sounded like Lonnie. Hopper was just so relieved, that Joyce and the boys were okay.

"He's demanding to see you" Flo continued.

Hopper sighed. He was in no mood to deal with Lonnie Byers right now. There was more.

"Speaking of the Byers, Joyce called. She wants you go round, first chance you get."

TO BE CONTINUED

I think you can guess this one. Who should Hopper see first? Joyce or Lonnie?


	5. HELP!

HELP!

I need more votes before I write the next chapter. It's currently 2-All. Please review and vote.


	6. Bye For Now

Bye For Now

My Dad has been in an accident. He's written off the car and broken his collar bone. I'm not really in the mood for writing, so there won't be any updates for a while.

I will continue with the story, I hate to leave things unfinished. But it won't be until after New Year at the earliest. I didn't want to leave things hanging.

Sorry everyone.


	7. Feeling Down

I'm feeling very JANUARY, and a bit depressed. As a result I'm on a real Jopper downer. Keep thinking it's all one-sided, I don't think I need to say who's side.

This always happens to me, when I ship a couple. I may have to abandon this story.

I'm sorry to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed.


	8. Chapter 5

I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not.

Sorry I took so long. January always gets me down. Hope you like this. Warning! It gets a little smutty.

Also, there's a scene in Stranger Things 2 that I've always wondered what it would be like with Hopper. So I've written my own version in this chapter.

CHAPTER 5

The cigarette was down to the filter. Hopper threw it out the window where it joined three others on the tarmac. He stepped out of the car.

"Lets get on with it" he muttered to himself, walking through the doors of Melvads.

There was no sign of Joyce. Billy Hargrove was leaning over the counter flirting with a teenage girl wearing way too much make-up. She was gazing up at him like Cinderella at Prince Charming, completely oblivious to everything else. Hopper cleared his throat.

The change that came over Billy was almost comical. The wicked smile disappeared, he made his excuses and left. Hopper shook his head. Underneath all that arrogance, Billy was like all bullys, a coward. He didn't dare pick a fight with someone who could kick his ass or throw his ass in jail.

The girls was pouting like she'd been grounded for the prom. Hopper approached the counter.

"Is Joyce around her somewhere?" he asked.

"Out the back" was the listless reply.

He started toward the back room then thought of the way the girl had gazed at Billy. His gut twisted as he remembered, years ago, Joyce looking at Lonnie exactly the same way. He'd been unable to stop that train wreck...

Spinning round he strode back to the counter, leaning over, he looked the startled girl right in the eye.

"Word of advice sweetheart. Unless you want to spend you life covering up bruises and dreading the sound of the in the door, stay away from Billy Hargrove"

Leaving the girl gaping like a fish, he turned and caught a glimpse of the back of Joyce's head as she slammed to the stockroom door behind her.

Joyce leaned against the shelves trying to get her breathing back under control. Hopper's words had hit her right in the gut, bringing back awful memories of Lonnie. Laying awake in bed, indeed dreading hearing the key in the door, and what would come after. If she was lucky, he'd just pass out. Some nights he'd want sex, she'd learnt to just lie back and let him do what he wanted, it was easier. The worst, were the nights when he wanted sex but was too drunk to get it up.

It would always be her fault, a dried up, frigid bitch. Then he'd either beat her or make her go down on him. Still, she never dared scream, didn't want to wake the kids.

It wasn't fair. She'd worked so hard to put their lives back together after Lonnie left. She was finally in a good place, after everything that had happened. One visit from him and she was right back to square one.

The door opened, a familiar voice.

"Joyce"

Hopper! She dashed across the room and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the comforting smell of Camels and something else that was uniquely Hopper. He put his arms round her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just hold me" she whispered.

He said nothing, just tightened his arms round her, and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. She sighed and relaxed against him.

In all her life, nothing ever felt quite like the feeling she got in Hopper's arms. It was like the definition of a 'bear hug', strong, warm and safe. As his steady heartbeat calmed her frantic thoughts, chasing away the memories, Joyce thought she could just wrap herself up in him like a blanket, preferably naked.

Holding Joyce was Heaven and Hell for Hopper. The feel of her in his arms, the smell of her hair, the memories of all the times he'd comforted her after a fight with Lonnie. The thought that after everything she'd been through, everything she'd faced, that bastard could still cause her pain, made the bile rise in his throat. He instinctively pulled her closer. Unfortunately, this pressed her body even more against his own, his blood rushed south. They couldn't have a repeat of last night, however much his body yearned for it.

He stepped away before his arousal became noticable.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Joyce wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold outside of Hopper's embrace, but she was relieved he'd broken it. Staying in his arms too long was dangerous. She had this increasing urge to strip naked and rub against him like a cat.

"Is it Lonnie?" he asked.

"I know he's still here" she replied quietly.

"He's locked up. He can't get anywhere near you."

"But what about the boys?" she started pacing up and down. "Jonathan already knows Lonnie's been in town. What if they go see him?" her voice got higher and higher. "God only knows what poison he'll pour in their ears. They'll start asking questions I can't answer"

"JOYCE!" Hopper said firmly.

She stopped and looked at him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay" he reassured her. "I'm going to go talk to Lonnie. Then I'm gonna _personally_ escort him out of town. He won't hurt you and the boys again." his voice softened. "I won't let him"

Their eyes met and held. The atmosphere crackled with electricity again. Joyce found herself pushed back agains the shelves, pinned in place by Hopper's body while his mouth ravished hers. She returned his kiss, whimpering with need, knocking his hat off as she ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up so she was perched on the edge of the shelf. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Desperate to feel more of his skin against her own, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, pulled his shirt out of his pants and stuffed her hands under it, running them over his chest and stomache. With a groan he tore his mouth from hers and started pressing kisses along her throat, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped and threw her head back to give him better access.

Not content with just making out, Joyce frantically unfastened Hopper's pants and slid her hand inside his boxer shorts, wrapping it round his erection. He was large, his cock felt hard and soft at the same time, like steel covered in silk. He made a choking sound and pulled back to look at her, asking a question with his eyes. She nodded, still stroking him. He popped the button on her jeans and slowly pulled down the zip. Leaning forward to capture his lips with her own, she took his hand and moved it inside her panties. He slipped a finger between her slick folds of her pussy. She gasped into his kiss, started moving her hand faster over his cock.

They broke apart at a banging on the door. Joyce dropped to the floor. Hopper pressed himself back against the opposite shelves.

"Hopper!" Melvad's voice. "You still in there?"

"Yeah" Hopper replied, surprised how normal his voice sounded in the circumstances.

"Flo just called" Melvad's voice came through the door. "You need to get back to the station ASAP"

"Okay. Thanks"

Footsteps walked away. Hopper and Joyce just stared at each other. She gripped the shelf behind her, partly balance on her shaky legs, partly to stop herself launching at him and finishing what they started.

He quickly fastened his pants and tucked his shirt back in. He grabbed his hat and jacket from where they'd fallen.

"I'd better go" he said awkwardly. She just nodded.

He seemed like he was about to say something else but he changed his mind and left. Joyce sank down onto a cardboard box. Her mind puzzling over what had just happened while her body still hummed with desire.

End of Chapter 5

I've decided to put the Hopper/Lonnie confrontation in a separate chapter, so no choice to make this time. Next time though.


	9. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. This was a rather difficult and unpleasant chapter to write but it needed to be done for the story. Please be nice.

CHAPTER 6

Hopper rested his head against the steering wheel. What was wrong with him? He was a grown man, not a teenager. He should be able to control himself. But no! Five minutes alone with Joyce and his dick took charge, overriding all common sense. If Melvad hadn't interupted...

He slammed the door on that train of thought. His body had finally calmed down, he couldn't afford to get fired up again. Not when he still had to deal with Lonnie. He'd promised Joyce he would sort things out. If he couldn't keep his hands off her, he could at least keep his promise to her. He sighed and climbed out of his truck. No point in putting if off.

He strode through the station, ignoring his deputies and Flo, his gaze fixed on the back where the cells were, his mind on getting Lonnie out of town. He took a couple of deep breaths and headed for the cells.

Walking into the cells Hopper experienced major deja vu. The number of times Lonnie had spent the night at the station, Hopper had lost count. It seemed that Lonnie spent more nights in the cells than he did at home, until he started spending his nights elsewhere.

When Lonnie left, Hopper felt sorry for Joyce and the boys, for the pain and humiliation they suffered. Privately, he felt that it was the best thing for them in the long run. Lonnie had Joyce so beaten down she'd never have left him under her own steam, unless, God forbid, he started on the boys. She never have put up with that. She lived for her kids. Hurt them and she unleashed the beast.

Hopper had always though that if Lonnie ever did dare to lay a hand on one of the boys, he, Hopper would end up helping dispose of the body. He would have done it gladly. He was surprised by the realisation that even back then, drowing in a sea of drink, pills and one night stands, he still would have done anything to protect Joyce.

"Hop! Hopper! Come back Hopper!"

Lonnie's voice brought him back to the present. The other man was wearing a rare expression of concern. If Hopper had a camera he'd have taken a picture. He shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Sorry. I was miles away"

The concern looked was replaced by a leer.

"Was she hot?"

Hopper sighed in frustration.

"What do you want Lonnie?"

"That's it? No apology for this"

He gestured to his broken nose and bandaged ribs. Hopper folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't deserve an apology. You're lucky I didn't kill you. What you did to her?" he finished on a growl.

Lonnie shook his head tutting. "Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. You don't know anything about women"

"I know attempted rape when I see it." Hopper snapped. "And the only reason you're not facing charges, is because I don't want to put Joyce and the boys through that"

Lonnie laughed nastily. "Still got a hard on for her after all these years, huh?"

Hopper couldn't say anything. Lonnie had no idea how literal that statement was.

"Cut the bullshit Lonnie! What do you want?"

For the first time since Hopper walked in, Lonnie actually looked serious. Standing up he walked towards the bars looking other man right in the eye.

"I want you to stay away from Joyce and the boys."

Hopper couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked increduously.

"They're my family. No one is taking them from me"

"You walked out on them. You've never cared before, why now? Why me? You never said anything when Joyce was dating Bob"

Lonnie laughed a long, horrible, mocking laugh. "Bob the Brain! Why would I care about Bob the Brain? That guy was a loser. He was a tester, a temporary boyfriend."

Hopper lost his temper.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BOB NEWBY! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO CLEAN HIS SHOES"

Lonnie's eyes widened in shock and a little fear. He backed away from the bars, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Didn't realise the guy was such a sore spot for you?"

Hopper gripped the bars tightly, trying to get his anger under control.

"He saved my life. He saved Joyce! He saved Will! He saved Mike Wheeler! He died doing it. I won't let anyone insult him"

Lonnie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was smirking again. Hopper had never hated someone so much in his life. The hatred churned in his stomach, making him feel sick. He wanted to lash out, beat Lonnie until he was just a greasy little stain on the floor, something that could easily be cleaned up. He took a few deep breaths, getting angry would accomplish nothing. That's what Lonnie wanted, to get under Hopper's skin. When he felt he'd got himself under control he spoke.

"Why do want me to stay away? You don't want them. You never really did."

Lonnie just kept on smirking. Hopper asked the question he'd been dreading. The question this whole conversation had been leading to. He knew blackmail was coming.

"Just say it Lonnie."

The smirk disappeared. "You're no fun" he pouted. "Okay. If you don't stay away from my family, I might have to make a little complaint against you for these." He pointed to his wounds again.

Hopper was stunned. Lonnie continued, enjoying ever minute.

"Oh, I'm sure you're thinking, after what I did to Joyce I wouldn't have a leg to stand on. But the fact is to investigate, they'd have to rake through all our history, everything, every ugly little detail."

Lonnie put on a look of fake concern. "Now, you wouldn't want to put Joyce and the boys through that, would you?"

Hopper felt sick. The idea that Lonnie would hurt his own family like that just to score some stupid points, was physically sickening. He had to get away before he did something that he, well, he wouldn't regret it but it would cause a whole lot of trouble. He walked through the station to his office, people called out to him but he didn't hear them. All he could hear was Lonnie's horrible laugh, the smug look on his face.

Going into his office, Hopper finally let loose the anger that was coursing through his veins. With a roar he proceeded to lay waste to his office, smashing photos, ornaments, his favourite coffee mug, everything. Finally, he collapsed amongst the debris, holding his head in his hands. If Lonnie went through with his threat and Hopper had no doubt he would, a lot of people would be hurt. Joyce, Will, Jonathan, El. Oh, God! El! Any investigations into him would affect her the most, if people started poking into her past. He couldn't let that happen. He may have to do the unthinkable.

End of Chapter 6

Here's the choice. Should Hopper confide in Joyce or keep it to himself and try to protect everyone? You know what to do.


	10. Votes?

VOTES?!

Are there any more votes for this chapter? Or have you all lost interest?

If you haven't, please vote!


	11. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. It gets a little smutty. Make that very smutty. There's a line nicked from Doctor Who as well.

CHAPTER 7

Joyce sighed as she priced what felt like the thousandth can of dog food. It really was the most mind numbing work but she kept making mistakes on till. Melvad finally moved her after she charged someone $399 when the total was $3.99. They'd been understanding, thinking it was Lonnie that had her out of sorts, but it was Hopper.

She couldn't stop replaying their earlier encounter in her mind. How he devoured her with his kiss, the effortless way he lifted her onto that shelf. She could still feel the weight of his hard cock in her hand, his finger slipping inside her.

She clenched her trembling thighs together. God, it was like Niagara Falls down there. Why did her libido have to come back now? And why was it focused on Hopper?

Looking over at the door to the stockroom Joyce thought of the times she and Bob had sneaked in there under some pretext or other. Compared to earlier, those encounters were innocent, middle school stuff.

"At least I could still concentrate after being with Bob" she muttered savagely pricing a few more cans.

She froze as the meaning of that sentence sank in. It was hardly flattering to Bob, that felt no desire to take things further during those encounters. That she could make out with him then go back to work as if she really had been back there with a customer. It wasn't right.

"Joyce" Melvad came over looking worried. "Flo just called. Something's happened at the station."

The car screeched to a halt outside the station. Joyce jumped out and ran inside not even bothering to lock the car after her.

"What happened?" she asked Flo. "How is he? Is he okay?"

The questions came out in a rush. Flo raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know. He was in the cells talking to Lonnie. Then he marched in his office and started trashing the place."

"After roaring like the Incredible Hulk!" one of the deputies put in.

"Has anyone checked on him?" Joyce asked.

"Tried" Flo answered. "He just yells at us to go away. That's why I called. I figured you might be able to get through to him"

"Where is Lonnie now?" Joyce asked.

"Getting a police escort out of town" the deputy piped up. "That guy's caused enough trouble"

Joyce knocked on Hopper's office door.

"I said go away" his voice came through the wood.

"Hopper, it's Joyce. Can I come in?"

No answer. "I'll take that as a yes." She opened the door.

Hopper sat behind his desk. Photos, certificates, various knick-knacks, files were smashed and scattered all over. Joyce made her way over and perched on the edge facing him.. She saw his knuckles were scraped and bruised.

"Hopper" she gasped taking his hands. "What happened?"

"It's like I told El" he said ignoring the question. "I'm like a Black Hole. Anything that gets close to me I suck it in and destroy it."

"Hopper" Joyce said a bit more forcefully, putting her hand under his chin and making him look at her. "What happened? What did Lonnie say to you?"

"He told me to stay away from you." Hopper said tonelessly.

"He said WHAT?" Joyce shouted the last word.

The nerve of him. Even after all the years since he walked out Lonnie was still trying to control her. She was so angry she felt like breaking something herself. Looking around for something to throw she noticed the bloody marks on the wall and realised how Hopper damaged his knuckles. She ran her thumbs gently over them, calming herself down.

"What else did he say? Because you didn't start punching the wall because of that."

Hopper sighed. "If I don't stay away from you. He'll file a complaint against me for assault."

"But he can't. After what he did, he'd be laughed out of court."

"Like he's gonna tell the truth. This is Lonnie we're talking about. That guy was lying before he learned how to talk. And anyway it's the truth, I did beat the crap out of him"

"But you had a reason! He was..." she couldn't finish that sentence.

"I know" Hopper got up and started pacing. "But Joyce, I've seen what happens with these investigations. They analyse every detail of your life. They'll rake over your relationship with Lonnie, your relationship with me. They'll question the boys. They'll question El." He stopped and looked her right in the eye. "Whatever happens, people will still know everything. **Will and Jonathan will know everything.** "

He was right. If she testified in Hopper's defense, the whole sorry truth would come out. What Lonnie did, last night and during their marriage. Joyce didn't much care for herself, but, the kids. Will was still the subject of a lot of talk from his disappearance and the events a year ago. Jonathan was in his final year at school and already looking at colleges. She couldn't put them through that.

"You're right" she sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Hopper shook his head. "I don't know. I've been racking my brains trying to think of something, but I've got nothing. The only option for the moment" He clenched his hands into fists. "Is to do what he wants"

She gasped. "Hopper!"

He held up a hand. "Listen. I hate it. I hate saying it. The very idea of giving to Lonnie makes me want to throw up. But I have no choice. He will follow through on his threat, we both know that. If it was just me in the firing line, I wouldn't give a shit. I'd let him do his worst. But.." he paused and put a hand on her cheek. "I can't drag you through that. I won't let Lonnie hurt you again."

In that moment, looking into Hopper's blue eyes, with his rough, calloused hand touching her cheek ever so gently, Joyce knew. She just knew. She was in love with him. She was in love with Jim Hopper. She always had been.

The realisation nearly knocked her off her feet. His touch burned her skin in a good way. She didn't know whether to run or throw her arms round him and never let go.

The door burst open making them both jump. El ran in.

"DAD!" she cried, charging round the desk and flinging herself into Hopper's arms. He happily returned the embrace.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

"You were upset" she said simply.

Joyce saw and escape opportunity and took it.

"I'd better get home" she said.

She gave El a hug and going up on tiptoe kissed Hopper on the cheek, somehow resisting the urge to inhale his scent.

"We'll figure something out." she whispered in his ear. "I promise."

Joyce was fast reaching the end of her tether. Two weeks since she last saw Hopper for more than two minutes, when he brough El over. Two weeks since she made that promise and she was still no closer to figuring out the Lonnie problem. She had nothing. Nothing that didn't involve hanging all their dirty laundry out for the whole town to see. It didn't help that she'd been a bit distracted.

Since realising her true feelings for him, Hopper was nearly always in her thoughts. No ordinary thoughts either. The dirtiest, raunchiest thoughts she'd ever had in her life.

She'd never really been bother about sex. Any flames of desire with Lonnie had died pretty quickly. And Bob.

She felt even more guilty about Bob, now she knew she'd been in with Hopper the entire time. She felt like she'd used Bob, to pick up the pieces of her shattered confidence after Lonnie left. Although it explained a few things.

Like her desperation to find Hopper in those tunnels. Her relief at finding him alive, a relief so intense she couldn't seem to stop touching him and forgot Bob was even there.

There was also a certain lack of desire on her part. It wasn't that she disliked sex with Bob. He was always gentle and he knew there was more to foreplay than tweaking her nipples like radio dial. She'd just never really been bothered about it. She thought, that was just the way she was.

Thinking about Hopper, she wanted it, she craved it. Not slow, gently lovemaking. Hard, sweaty, back scratching, bedspring creaking, headboard banging, scream like you're being murdered, **SEX.** Everytime she thought of it, her nipples hardened, her knees went weak and her arousal soaked yet another pair of panties.

Joyce shook her head and got on with breakfast, a Triple-Decker Eggo Extravaganza, a favourite of El's that had caught on with the others. Hardly surprising really, three eggos sandwiched together with whipped cream and covered in jelly beans. What kid wouldn't love that?

The eggos were ready, she was just getting the can of squirty cream out of the fridge when there was a knock at the door and El dashed in, followed by Hopper. Joyce felt her heart do a summersault. El said something as she ran out the kitchen but Joyce did't really hear her.

"I thought El was staying with her aunt this weekend" she said surprised how normal her voice sounded while her heart was beating out a Samba.

He cleared his throat before answering. "She is. She left her book here."

There was an awkward pause.

"Is Jonathan ready for this campus tour?" he asked

Joyce almost sighed with relief. The kids were a safer topic of conversation. Kept her mind out of the gutter and helped cool her body down.

"Yeah. He's in his room making sure he has everything he needs. Will's in the bathroom."

She froze, realising that they were completely alone. Not daring to look at him she concentrated on the eggos. The nozzle jammed then squirted out a load onto her hand. She automatically licked it off, then her mind wandered to other things she could lick the cream off, like Hopper's hard cock.

Stupidly, she chose that moment to look at him. His eyes flicked to the can of cream then to her breasts. She knew he was having similar thoughts. Her nipples hardened under his gaze, his eyes darkened. They crashed into each other.

They didn't kiss, they devoured. Their hands roamed everywhere they could reach. Hopper slammed Joyce against the fridge door. His hands went under her thighs and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection pressed against her hot centre. Moaning she rubbed against it. He groaned and pushed his hips more against hers.

"FOUND IT!" El shouted.

The two sprang apart as El came in beaming. "I got it. Shall we go?" she asked Hopper.

He nodded. "Sure. We better get moving." He practically ran for the door. El smiled a secret smile and followed.

Joyce couldn't speak, couldn't hear Will and Jonathan talking as they entered the room. Her throat was dry, her pounding. Her skin was on fire, her blood rushed through her veins like molten lava. Her pussy ached to be filled by Hopper's hard cock. She couldn't take it, she had to do something.

Almost slamming down the practically bulldozed Triple-Decker Eggo Extravaganza on the table, she made her excuses and dashed to the bathroom. She'd barely locked the door before she pulled down her pants and underwear, and brushed a finger over her aching flesh.

She sighed in relief. Lying down on the floor, spreading her legs she started to thrust two fingers inside herself while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Closing her eyes she imagined Hopper's finger touching her, stretching her, preparing her to receive his large cock.

She moaned and quickly grabbed a face cloth to bite down on. She started moving faster, her fingers a blur between her thighs, her hips moving. She could feel her climax approaching. She pictured Hopper looming over her, spreading her wide and slamming his thick cock inside her.

This thought pushed her over the edge. She came hard, screaming into the face cloth, her hips lifting right off the floor.

Pulling the cloth out of her mouth Joyce lay there panting, wondering how she'd gotten here. A middle aged single mother of two, sprawled on her bathroom floor, pants around her ankles, knuckle deep in her own pussy. Love had turned her into a horny slut.

So the boys wouldn't ask questions, she flushed the toilet. After pulling up her pants she washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. She hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurance.

Back in the kitchen, Will was picking at his breakfast. Jonathan came in carrying an overnight bag.

"Okay. I'm ready" he announced.

"Sure you've got everything?" Joyce asked.

Jonathan raised his eyes to Heaven. "For the thousandth time yes. I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

She hugged him. "I'm your mother. It's my job"

"When do you retire?" he muttered jokingly.

He hugged Will who barely accepted it. He turned back to Joyce and cocked his head.

"Are you okay Mom?" he asked. "You look a little red?"

She put her hands on her flaming cheeks. She had to think of something quick. She couldn't have him asking questions.

"I-I'm fine honey." she stuttered. "Just a little warm today"

"Sure it's not a hot flush?" Jonathan asked ran laughing for the door, dodging the dish cloth Joyce threw at him.

The smile slid off her face as she turned to see her youngest son, mindlessly picking at his Triple-Decker Eggo Extravaganza. She remembered the day Hopper first made it for them. Will's eyes lit up like the Christmas he got the big box of crayons. He devoured it in five minutes. That was a far cry from the dull eyed boy who was currently pushing jelly beans around his plate.

"Is your breakfast okay?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's fine. I'm just not very hungry."

"What's wrong? I thought you were looking forward to your Guys Only weekend."

"I am. It's just..."

Joyce waited, knowing that something it was better to be quiet and let her kids decide when to confide in her rather than pushing them.

"Why doesn't Hopper come over anymore?" Will suddenly blurted out.

She never expected that. "He still comes over." That was lame.

"To drop off El or pick her up. He barely stays five minutes. I didn't even get to say hi to him today"

Joyce felt guilty, knowing she was the reason Hopper had left so quickly today. Will finally pushed his plate away.

"I miss him" he finally admitted.

Her heart went out to her son. She knew how he felt because she missed Hopper too. Sexual feelings aside, she missed him being there, helping her make dinner, washing the dishes, playing with the kids, telling them stories of some his cases in New York, or just the two of them sharing a cigarette. He had become an integral part of their lives. They were a family. And Lonnie was tearing them apart. Joyce knew what she had to.

"If you've finished, get ready and I'll drop you off at the Wheelers. I've got something I have to do."

End of Chapter 7

Joyce is going to confront Lonnie. Should she take Hopper or is this something she could do on her own? You know what to do.

End of Chapter 7


	12. Chapter 8

Here it is Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. Things have been happening at home.

My dog, Milo has been diagnosed with diabetes. He's been put on a strict diet and has to have insulin injections twice a day. He doesn't feel it, but I've got a severe needle phobia. I still give him the injections I just hate it.

Anyway enjoy.

CHAPTER 8

The car pulled up outside Lonnie's house. Joyce felt her stomach clench in fear. It had been two weeks since that fateful night, and now she was here to confront Lonnie, alone. She'd considered bringing Hopper along but that would have been a bad idea. Last time the two men had been in same room together, Hopper trashed his office and nearly punched a hole through the wall. Put them together again and violence was inevitable. And things would only get worse.

Also, her and Hopper, alone in the car, together for the long journey. She'd be dragging him into the bathroom of the first gas station they came to. She shook her head to try and dispel those thoughts. She needed to focus on dealing with Lonnie, not imagining the things she could do to Hopper in a locked toilet cubicle.

She climbed out of the car, walked determinedly up to the door and knocked loudly. No answer. Someone was in, she could hear the sound of a baseball game, Lonnie shouting. She pounded on the door.

"LONNIE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!"

Everything went quiet, muffled cursing then the door was yanked open. Lonnie stood there carrying a can of beer in his hand.

"Joyce. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as if he hadn't tried to rape her the last time they met.

"You know exactly why I'm here."

He leaned against the door jamb and took a mouthful of his beer. "I see Jimmy Boy told you about our conversation."

"I'd hardly call blackmail a conversation"

Lonnie just shrugged. "Potato, potahto! What did you want anyway?"

Looking at him. The man she had married, the man she had promised to love, honour and obey, the man she once thought herself so in love with. She wondered how she could have been so stupid.

"I want you to leave Hopper alone. Stop with the threats and the blackmail. I don't understand why you did that anyway. You don't care about me. You don't care about the kids. You never did! You've made that pretty obvious"

The familiar expression of anger changed Lonnie's face. He threw away the can, and grabbed Joyce forcing his face close to hers.

"I'll tell you why I threatened your precious Hopper." he said in an dangerous whisper. "Because I could. Because he's such a sap. He'd do anything to protect you. I did it, because you're mine. No one else is having you. That wimp Bob the Brain wasn't worth the effort. But Hopper, I'm not letting him touch what is mine. I had you first. I put a claim on you. We may be divorced but this" He roughly grabbed her crotch. "will always belong to me. I will have it whenever I want. You got that?"

An eerie calm seemed to settle over Joyce. "Yeah. I got it" she breathed.

Her knee came up and caught Lonnie right in the balls. He collapsed on the porch, moaning in agony holding his hands protectively over his crotch. Joyce aimed another kick at his stomach. He made a sound like 'ooff" and started coughing winded. She kicked him in the ribs which were still sore from two weeks ago. As he lay there curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain, she grabbed his hair and brought his face up to look at her.

"You listen to me, you piece of shit" she hissed. "If you ever come near me or my family again. If you so much as mention any of our names. I will kill you. And don't think I won't do it. I'm not scared of you any more Lonnie. You can't control me. You understand me?"

When he didn't answer she tightened her grip on his hair and shook him. "Do you understand me?

"Yes" he whispered.

"Good" she said firmly. She straightened up and walked back to the car, leaving her past behind her in a pathetic little ball on his own front porch, and looking toward the future.

Hopper stared at the paperwork on the desk in front of him but he didn't see it. His mind was on what happened in the Byers' kitchen earlier. It was the third time that he and Joyce had ended up all over each other when alone. Whipped cream, just a can of whipped cream, his brain dropped into his trousers and he couldn't control himself. He'd jerked off twice and he was still hard, he couldn't go again, last time he nearly ripped his dick off.

The thing his mind couldn't seem to quite grasp was that Joyce had been thinking along the same lines in her kitchen. It was in her eyes. What happened wasn't down to trauma or stress. She'd wanted him, as badly as he wanted her. It answered a question he'd been ignoring for the past year. Were Joyce's feelings for him more than friendship?

The question had first popped into his mind when Joyce and Bob found him in those tunnels. After saving him, she'd taken his face in her hands and looked at him, in that moment, like he was the only person in the universe that mattered. Movement from Bob drew his attention and he pushed the thought away.

He'd managed to keep the question safely locked up somewhere in his mind, after Bob died, it seemed so unimportant. But then it started to pop up the more time he spent with Joyce. Silly little things brought it to the front of his mind. Their arms brushing against each other at the dinner table, their fingers touching as they shared a cigarette, the way she would cuddle into him when she fell asleep on the sofa watching TV, the warm smile she gave him.

Every time, he pushed the question, telling his heart to stop being stupid. They helped and supported each other, through her grief over Bob, the trials of introducing El into civilisation. To Joyce he was a friend and nothing more. He'd learned to be content with that.

The incident in the kitchen proved him wrong. She clearly felt something for him, was attracted to him at least. But what happened now?

The door burst open and Joyce marched in as if conjured by his thoughts. She seemed intense and sort of angry.

"Is something wrong? Is it the boys?" he asked worried.

She said nothing, just locked the door and marched up to him. He opened his mouth to ask another question when suddenly her lips were on his.

It was almost a repeat of earlier. Joyce moaned and whimpered as she practically attacked Hopper. Pushing her body against him, forcing him down into his chair. She straddled his lap continuing her assault for want of a better word (please don't judge me). He wasn't passive, he returned her passionate kisses with his own, his all over her body, the parts he could reach, pushing them under her clothes caressing her skin. They might have continued forever if not for the need to breathe.

They gasped for breath, Joyce resting her forehead against Hoppers.

"What?" he managed to get out.

"Come over tonight" she said breathlessly. "Will's out"

His cock throbbed at her words, what she was saying. But he coudn't give in to his desires just yet. He had to be certain.

"But.." he started.

She put a finger on his lips. "Just come" she breathed sliding off his lap and he very nearly did.

She straightened her clothes before opening the door. He just about gathered enough to say her name.

"Joyce?"

"I'll see you tonight" And she was gone.

Hopper stared at the door for a few seconds then reached over with his right hand and pinched the back of his left hand.

"Not dreaming."

End of Chapter 8

This is the last choice you'll have to make in this story. It could be easy or it could be one of the hardest decisions you've ever made. The Big Date? How should it go? Talking then Hot Sex. Or Hot Sex then the Talking. You know what to do.


	13. Chapter 9

It's back. Sorry it took so long, if anyone still cares. Things have happened, life, work, anxiety, panic attacks. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 9

Hopper straightened his shirt and smoothed down his hair with a shaking hand as he stood in front of the door to the Byers. He hadn't been this nervous even on his wedding day, but then he was still a bit drunk from his batchelor party. Still this mixture of excitement and nausea was completely new to him.

He raised his hand to knock but the door flew open. Joyce stood there, looking absolutely gorgeous. She'd managed to tame her unruly hair so it fell sleek and shiny around her shoulders. She was wearing make-up for the first time in years. She had on what looked like a silk blouse with a few buttons undone, and a skirt that fell to just above her knees.

Having only seen her in jeans and cardigans for years, Hopper could only stare, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs, her breasts, remembering. Planting kisses on those breasts, taking a hard nipple between his teeth. Her legs wrapped round his waist. Oh, God! He was hard as a rock already.

"I think we need to talk" he said his voice rough.

"Yes, we do" she agreed.

Suddenly they were kissing like it was going out of fashion, hands messing up hair, pulling at clothes, desperately trying to find bare skin. Someone slammed the door and Joyce was pressed against the opposite wall, her legs round Hopper's waist, her skirt bunched up over her hips.

She moaned as the rough material of his jeans rubbed against her clit through the thin cotton of her panties. Her arousal was soaking them, no doubt leaving a mark on his crotch, but she didn't care. It felt so good. She'd never been so turned on. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted to release his cock from it's denim prison, pull her panties aside and sink down on it.

She wanted to feel him fill her, stretch her, move within her. She wanted his cock pulsing and throbbing as he thrust inside her. That moment just when it seemed to swell up before exploding, the cum filling her up.

"Fuck me" she begged. "Fuck me now"

Hopper didn't need telling twice. He lifted Joyce, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and carried her to the bedroom. As he lowered her to the bed, he looked into her eyes, doubts starting to creep in.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

He'd had too many of those morning afters. The awkward silence, the inability to look at each other. He couldn't bear for that to happen with Joyce.

In answer she took his hand and moved it down, under her skirt and between her legs, letting him feel how aroused she was.

"What does that tell you?" she asked, kissing him.

As if in a dream Hopper pushed Joyce's panties aside and stroked her clit with finger. She gasped and arched off the bed. He grinned and slipped a couple of fingers inside her pussy. She moaned as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

His cock was ready to rip a hole in his jeans, but he was dying to see her cum. She was getting close, he could see it in her face. The only sounds in the room were her gasps and the wet sounds of him finger fucking her. But then he became aware of another sound. A high pitched sound, like an alarm.

"That is an alarm" Hopper exclaimed.

Joyce nearly cried out in disappointment when he removed his fingers from her. She'd been so close. But then the lust fog cleared from her brain and she too registered the alarm.

"SHIT!" she shouted. "The oven's on"

The both ran for the kitchen. Hopper got there first. Coughing at the smoke, he managed to pull open the oven door, remove the charred lasagne, and put it under the cold tap.

"Do something about the alarm" he called to Joyce as he opened the windows.

She climbed onto the table and attempted to remove the batteries from the smoke alarm. Eventually the horrible whining stopped, the smoke cleared.

"I see you've done that before" Joyce said as Hopper helped her down off the table.

"Page 1 of the divorced man's cookbook"

Their eyes met. This time he was pushed against the refridgerator, as she kissed him hard, her fingers frantically working at his belt, popping the button on his jeans. The phone rang. They froze and stared at it, bother experiencing the same heart stopping fear that something had happened to one of the kids.

Joyce went answer it. Hopper watched her, praying it was a wrong number or a telemarketer

"Hello" the tremor in her voice was obvious. "Oh, hi Mrs Gunderson"

He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He watched as she tried to assure Mrs Gunderson that everything was okay and there was no need to call the fire department. He could tell she was anxious. The way she played with the phone call, wrapping it round her fingers. The phone call may not have been one they were both fearing, but those feelings didn't just go away like that.

The phone cord was completely tangled round her fingers, if she twisted it much more it would cut off the blood circulation. Moving forward he hung up the phone and gently unwound the cord. He tenderly placed a kiss on her hand before pulling her into his arms.

Joyce sighed and rested against Hopper, comforted by his strong, steady presence.

"For a moment there I thought..."

She didn't finish that thought. She couldn't bear to voice the fear that was always at the back of her mind. The fear that partly drove her into Bob's arms seeking normality, security, an escape, only for it all to fall apart. A fear that had doubled in the past year and only the man now holding her fully understood.

"I know" he said softly. "I did too"

"Will it ever go away?" she asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe. In time"

"I hope so" She snuggled up against him. "I hope so"

They stayed like that for a bit. The didn't speak, just held each other, without the danger of interuption by monsters, violent exes or teenagers. Eventually, Hopper planted a kiss in Joyce's hair.

"I need a drink. How about you?"

They settled on the sofa with their drinks, a glass of wine for her, beer for him. There was silence for a minute.

"I saw Lonnie today" she suddenly announced.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because of Will"

Hopper was furious.

"Did that bastard say something to him? I swear I'll kill him"

"No, no" Joyce put a comforting hand over his. "Will hasn't spoken to Lonnie in ages. It's just..He was really upset that he didn't see you this morning." She paused. "He misses you."

Hopper was truly touched by this. He didn't think he mattered that much to Will. The kid hero worshipped Bob. The two had always been close. Not that Hopper ever dreamed of taking Bob's place, but to hear that Will missed him, warmed his heart.

"I miss him." he admitted. "I miss all of you"

There was an awkward silence.

"So, you went to see Lonnie, because of Will?" Hopper asked more for something to say.

Joyce nodded. "That and a few other things"

He said nothing, but encouraged her to continue. She took a large gulp of wine.

"Did I ever tell you why I chose Bob? Why I said yes when he asked me out?"

This was a question that had kept Hopper awake for many nights. He figured it was because Bob was good, kind, gentle man. He treated Joyce like a princess and was the perfect father figure for the boys. It had killed Hopper to admit to himself, but Bob had been the man Joyce deserved.

"I chose him because of the boys." She paused. "I knew he'd be a good father to them. That he could give them, us, some normality. They needed that. We needed that."

She took another gulp of her drink. "I chose him because I knew he would never hurt me, he couldn't hurt a fly. I was afraid. I was afraid of getting hurt. That's why I chose Bob. That's why I..." She broke off.

"Why, what?" Hopper asked anxiously.

"Why I denied my feelings for you." She wouldn't look at him, just stared into her glass. "There's always been something between us Hopper, we both know that. I've tried not to think about it. But since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I finally realised something I can't deny anymore."

"I'm in love with you Hopper." She continued to stare into her drink. "I loved you when I was with Bob. Probably long before that. But I was scared. So I buried my feelings.."

Her voice trailed off as he reached over and plucked the glass from her hands, setting it on the coffee table. He then cupped her cheek, leaned and kissed her.

It was a kiss unlike any of the others they had shared. It was gentle, tender, but still more passionate than any kiss she'd ever experienced in her life and much more arousing. Her toes curled and the familiar heat flared to life low in her belly. She moaned and clutched at his shirt, trying to bring him closer.

Hopper broke the kiss before he lost all control, that moan had gone straight to his cock, which was already hard and throbbing. He looked into Joyce's eyes and said the words he'd been wanting to say for ages.

"I love you Joyce" It felt good to say the words out loud. "I've loved you for a long time. Before Bob, before the Upside Down" He took a deep breath. "I think, deep down, I've always loved you"

She pulled away a bit. "Why didn't you say anthing?"

"You're not the only one who was afraid" he admitted.

"I'm not afraid anymore" she said softly, leaning in.

"Neither am I" He also leaned in.

Their lips met again and the rest of the world faded away as passion took over.

End of Chapter 9

I've decided to spread this out into 2 chapters. Obviously this one was the talking. The next one will be pure smut.


	14. Chapter 10

Here it is, finally. The last chapter of You Choose. Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. Lost my confidence for a while there as well. But here it. Nothing but pure smut.

CHAPTER 10

The bedroom door flew open nearly banging into the wall, as Joyce and Hopper practically fell through it, mouths fused together. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before frustration got the better of her and she ripped it open, scattering buttons everywhere. With a sigh she ran her hands over his stomach and chest, then pushed him back onto the bed.

He watched with a mixture of awe and lust as she took off her blouse and skirt, revealing the lacy, black, matching bra and panties underneath. He swallowed hard as he gazed at her, nipples poking through the material of her bra, the scrap of fabric that barely covered her pussy. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much in his life.

Kicking off her shoes Joyce straddled Hopper. She kissed him, pressing her body against his, relishing the skin on skin contact, but still it wasn't enough. Sitting up she removed her bra and tossed it aside. Unable to resist it, he also sat up and took a hard nipple between his lips. She arched her back, giving him easier access to her breasts. He suckled the nipple, swirled his tongue around it and lightly scraped his teeth over, then switched and did the same to the other.

Joyce gasped as Hopper continued to feast on her breasts, every touch of his lips or tongue sent sparks of pleasure straight down between her legs. She wiggled and squirmed on his lap, grinding her pussy against his still clothed erection.

Knowing he wouldn't last long if she continued moving like that, he rolled them over so he was on top. He started kissing his way down her body until he encountered the waistband of her panties. He slid them down her legs and off. He found himself looking at her pussy, wet with arousal. He growled and dove in.

Joyce cried out at the first touch of Hopper's tongue on her clit. No man had ever done this to her before, so she never realised how good it would feel. She writhed and moaned while he alternated between flicking her clit with his tongue and scraping his teeth over it. When he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy, she cried out again and would have bucked right off the bed if he hadn't held her hips in place.

"Oh God, oh God" she panted over and over again gripping the sheets tightly as the pleasure rose higher and higher, pushing her closer to the edge. Finally she went over it, screaming Hopper's name as she came. He continued tonguing her pussy easing her through her orgasm leaving her limp and tired on the bed.

He stood up, unfastened his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxer shorts. His cock sprang up hard and straight. Joyce's eyes widened as she saw it, large, thick, swollen with a bead of moisture forming at the tip. She had to taste him. She slipped off the bed, onto her knees in front of him. She looked him right in the eye and took him in her mouth.

"Jesus! Joyce" he gasped.

She chuckled and started bobbing her head up and down on his cock. She sucked him like a lollipop, making loud slurping noises. She'd never been a fan of doing blow jobs before, she nearly threw up once. But with Hopper, he could go right down her throat, and she didn't even gag. She wondered what it would feel like to have him cum in her mouth. She moved faster, wanted to bring him to completion.

Hopper clenched his fists, the nails digging into his palms. God, she was good! He'd never known a woman take so much of him into her mouth before. If she kept this up things would end before they really begun. He grabbed her shoulders and with almost superhuman strength pushed her off, she fought against him, her teeth scraping along his length.

She looked up at him, frustration and disappointment in her eyes. He lifted her back up onto the bed.

"The first time I cum" he told her kicking off his pants and shoes. "It's going to be inside you"

He climbed up onto the bed and crawled between her legs, she spread them wider to accomodate him. She took his cock and guided it towards her wet slit. He slipped inside not stopping until he buried to the hilt.

Joyce gasped. He was so big. She felt full, stretched to her limits. She could feel his cock throb and pulse inside her. He pulled out until just the tip was inside her, then he surged forward.

"Oh God!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard

He was only too happy to oblige. He moved faster, slamming his hips into hers over and over again. The headboard banged loudly against the wall, the ancient bedsprings screeched in protest. His cock made a squelching sound sliding in and out of her pussy. They panted, moaned, groaned and gasped as they moved, their skin getting slick with sweat.

"Hopper. I'm gonna cum" Joyce gasped.

At these words he lifted her legs up over his shoulders. The change in angle brought on her orgasm. Clenching the sheets in her fists, her entire body arched off the bed.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

Her pussy gripping his cock tighter, bringing on his own orgasm.

"I love you!" he groaned surging into her one last time. His semen practically exploding out his cock, splashing up inside her body.

Hopper held himself up on shaking arms. He didn't want to crush Joyce. When he had the strength he rolled to the side, taking her with him, holding her in a loose embrace. They didn't speak for a few minutes. They just gazed at each other. She stroked his chest while he ran a hand up and down her back. They were in love and content to just be together in that moment.

"What time's Will due home?" he finally asked. He hated the idea of leaving her arms but they had to do things right with the kids, tell them properly.

She smiled at him. "He's not. He's staying over at the Wheeler's"

Hopper returned her smile. "So.. we have all night?"

Joyce kissed him on the lips. "We have all night." She placed another kiss on his chest, then started moving lower, finally reaching his cock. She started stroking it with her hand, bringing him back to full attention.

"This time" she told him firmly. "You're going to cum"

As Joyce Byers, his new girlfriend and lover took his hard cock in her mouth again, Jim Hopper felt a surge of gratitude towards Lonnie Byers.

THE END

That's it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye for now!


End file.
